


It Occurs To Me

by AllMyStitchesItch



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Established Relationship, M/M, Teasing, these are just short and dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyStitchesItch/pseuds/AllMyStitchesItch
Summary: Just a bunch of unrelated Shawn/Sid shorts
Relationships: Shawn Crahan/Sid Wilson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is just short and dumb bc i wanted sid being cute and i love this ship. thats literally it.

Shawn sighed as he got on the bus. As usual, Sid had left his shit everywhere and finding his anything was going to be next to impossible now. He did spot his phone among the mess, though, and picked it up to send a bitchy text to the person that left said mess.

_ Could you have left a bigger mess? _

Typing dots appeared almost immediately.

_ “daddy relax ok its not even that bad” _

Shawn cringed at that nickname, Sid knew how much he hated being called that and did it on purpose just to fuck with him.

_ Stop fucking calling me that. Are you going to clean it up or not because I have no problem throwing it all out the window. _

Typing dots again.

_ “yeah when you find me i will” _

_ What the fuck is that supposed to mean? _

_ “come find where im hiding and i will :p” _

_ How old are you Sid, really, I’m not in the mood. Please just clean it up. _

_ “42 _

_ and ill do it when you find me cmon i didnt even try that hard this time” _

Shawn rolled his eyes at this and walked down the bus hallway to Sid’s bunk and ripped the curtain back. Sure enough, Sid was laying in it, holding his phone and smiling up at Shawn.

“Hey, you found me!” Sid said excitedly, crawling out of his bunk.

“Clean. Now.” Shawn said tiredly.

“Yes sir, Jesus, what crawled up your ass today?” Sid said sarcastically, kissing Shawn’s cheek and walking to gather his things.

Shawn followed and watched him picking up various items. Lighter. Grinder. Multiple pages with Sid’s unintelligible scribbles on them. A transformer because for some reason Sid needed that on tour. Shawn remembered that one was called Skyfire because Sid had gone on and on this one time about how he’s always crowned the best seeker even though  _ Starscream deserves it way more, fucking bullshit.  _

Sid piled it all into the box it came from and placed it by the stairs.

“Someone’s gonna break their goddamn neck on that,” Shawn sighed.

Sid gave him a funny look that he didn’t quite understand as Sid walked the box back to his bunk and returned.

“Babe, what’s up with you?” Sid asked, placing a hand on his hip.

Shawn sighed and shrugged. He didn’t know why he was being such a bitch today to everyone, he’d already snapped on just about everyone else.

Sid took his hand and sat him down on the couch, cuddling up into his la immediately.

“Come on, tell me what’s going on,” Sid pressed.

Shawn absentmindedly traced the tattoos on Sid’s left arm, “I don’t know. I’m just not feeling it today.”

Sid nodded in understanding as Shawn’s fingers traced over his Starscream tattoo.

“What’s that one’s name again,” He said in an attempt to tease.

“Shut up, you know,” Sid breathed a laugh.

“Yes, I do. And I know the other one was Skyfire,” Sid’s eyes lit up a little when Shawn said that.

“What?” Shawn asked.

“Nothing, just… You remembered,” Sid shrugged and smiled a bit.

“Yeah because you told me about how much you hate him that one time.”

“No, I don’t hate him, I just think Starscream is better and it’s bullshit that he’s always overlooked because of Skyfire,” Sid corrected quickly, already seemingly angry at the thought.

Shawn smiled. Watching Sid talk about the things he loved so much never failed to lift his spirits.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short shawn/sid thing, i just really love this pairing ok

“C-christ Sid, fuckin’ slow down,” Shawn said breathlessly from underneath Sid, a death grip on the thighs straddling him.

Sid didn’t listen, or maybe just didn’t even process what he was saying, because he was too busy rolling his hips at the speed of fucking light with his head thrown back and his mouth hanging open obscenely, short nails digging into Shawn’s chest.

“SID,” Shawn tried again. He still wasn’t listening to him, clearly enjoying himself too much to pay attention to what was being said.

Shawn took matters into his own hands and grabbed Sid’s hips firmly, forcing him to slow down.

Sid let out a bratty whine as his head dropped to look down at Shawn underneath him with pleading eyes.

“Don’t pull this shit again,” he groaned as Shawn made him ride him slower and slower, forcing him to keep an agonizingly lazy pace.

“Why are you always in such a fucking rush?” Shawn asked breathily, still feeling resistance against his hands as Sid’s body silently begged for more.

Sid didn’t answer because he felt like he was going out of his mind, he had been so close before Shawn slowed him down, the bastard. From time to time, he made Sid take it slow like this.

Sid always threw out some kind of comment about Shawn being an old man and not able to keep up with him.

Shawn stopped him completely after that, holding his hips firmly to keep him still and seated im his lap.

“You’re such a fuckin’ dick,” Sid breathed out in resentment, squirming a little.

Shawn smiled at this because it was cute when Sid was flustered, pissed and frustrated all at once.

“I’m sorry for the old man thing, ok?” Sid continued his whining and pleading until Shawn let up the grip on his hips and let him continue his rapid pace.

He would let Sid win this time.


End file.
